1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overload protection circuitry and more particularly to circuitry for protecting the output stages of an audio amplifier against damage by reason of a sudden speakercircuit overload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous overload circuits in the prior art have been designed to correct for overload conditions. These overload circuits have taken many forms from a simple fuse to complex circuitry.